bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Noticed you had a problem Plastic cement for model building should help out.Blahmarrow 16:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Voting I am ready for my close up. Kazi22 02:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much My official colors? Silver and Black. Thank you so much. Kazi22 03:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hey, just thought I'd point out that the main page still features the Toa Kualus contest. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! No probs :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I also noticed that the Collaboration of the Week hasn't changed since I was site leader. Haha, very long week :P [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! What exactly is this wiki for? [[User:PepsiCola99|'Eating']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Children']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'is Fun']] 03:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!! Hey, I'm Dr. Anonymous. Needless to say, I'm new here. I just did a review on the Stars version of Takanuva, and I'd like some feedback on whether it meets the criteria for an acceptable review. Pathetic, I know, but I'm always eager for feedback. By the way, I noticed you're also a Whovian: You know there's a Wiki for Doctor Who, right? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Scary: There appears to be only a month between our birthdays. Spooky. Yeah, I've also got to deal with these bloody exams... Plus, I made the mistake of signing up for my school's rowing Crew team, I get fifteen minutes a day to myself. So yeah, I have VERY little time. User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, haven't heard from you in a while. I have a few quick questions to ask you: What are your favorite and least favorite Kanohi, and which ones do you think have the best/lamest powers? I'm sorry, I like quizzing people. Another one of my many quirks. That and rambling to myself. No wonder I like Vezon! Also, I noticed that we are lacking a review for Jaller Mahri. Well, no more! Gonna need some fixing up, but it's pretty much done. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna have to concur with you on the Garai; looks like a bloody metal umbrella was bolted onto Hewkii's head. Whoever designed that thing was on something. XP My other least favorites are the Elda (looks like it has a walrus mustache), both versions of the Kaukau Nuva ('03 version looked like a toad, and the '08 one just looked stupid with those fin-things), and the '03 Miru Nuva. The Suletu didn't look too special either. I'm also in agreement with you on the Kraakahn; the two-face idea was pretty sweet. However, my personal favorite is the Avohkii, simply because its design is a work of art; looking at it from the front, it almost looks like it's glowing from within. The Arthron might LOOK cool, but on land it has one of the most useless abilities ever. Sonar? Really. Actually (useless ability aside), I actually liked the Kaukau's appearance. Not as much as the Hau," (another favorite), but still. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, the Arthron DOES look cool; but I still get creeped out by the Suletu. I dunno about it being used in EVERY set; I can name only four. But you're absolutely right; using the Avohkii for Makuta's hands was a MONUMENTALLY stupid idea. As was giving him blue pupils. Good thing they retconned that. Hmm.. Seems like whenever they screwed up on a set, it's usually with the colors. Think about it: *Early on, none of the Rahi models sported infected masks except the Muaka, even though that was the only thing that made them true enemies to the Toa. * They could have kept the '08 Pohatu brown, for old times' sake, but they decided to remake him in an obnoxious shade of orange! *'10 Takanuva (if they were bent on making him the wrong colour, they should have also made his chestplate and shoulder armour silver to match his mask- otherwise, it looks like some random Toa of Ice hijacked the Mask of Light). I said it once, and I'll say it again: thank God for modding. Well, you already know my favourite one, appearance-wise. However, if we're going by power, I have a few that I think would be pretty cool: 1. Huna or Mahiki- I like messing with people's minds! 2. Shelek - finally, I'd be able to ignore those imbeciles who play their iPods so everyone else can hear it! 3. Mask of Adaptation- Come on; jump off a cliff, and the mask instantly gives you wings - what's not awesome about that? Incidentally, what would you say were the best and worst pf the Bionicle games (online included)? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Yay, you're back! Where's everyone been? User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. Perhaps I'll join. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 04:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Urgent message from buckwilliams216!!!!!!!! All the confirmation emails are sent to my correct address, but are not showing up in my inbox! is there anything you know about this or any way you can help me? Send reply to terraprower@hotmail.com. Again, this is frikin' important! 02:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Matoro58 Nice user picture, bobby. Rights *Ahem* Can I get permission to use the Chiara image from the wiki page? If so, from whom? PM-xD75 (talk) 20:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) You mind if I ask what a BNG is? Collector1 Never mind, but how do you make one? Also, I'm about to announce the winner of the contest, it will be Baterra1202's entry. Could you add that bottom banner to it like you all ways do when a moc wins a contest? Collector1 Movies Hello, BTD27, but are we aloud to review movies on here? --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 22:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the fast reply. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 22:27, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Legends of Metru Nui Um, that page that you deleted, I know I have a strong opinion and people are more than welcome to disagree with me but the reason made it sound like since a lot of people liked it my review is unexactable. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 17:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Well that sounds like all it needed was some one else's review. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 19:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I have a better idea than just restoring it. How about you copy and paste the contents of the page on my talk. I have an idea, a wiki idea! --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 21:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I know, just delete it after you restore it. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 22:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess that was a bit over kill. --Who is the mysterious Bioniclezilla76? 22:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Collab Project Alright! I'm super honored to be working with you and I think this is a fantastic idea! I do indeed love building Toa, and also am thrilled by the idea of a long-forgotten remnant of an ancient Toa. It's all very exciting. To get started with the moc, and with the pieces and Kanohi that I have, I was thinking the base concept of the moc could be either a Toa of Air, with Dark green, lime, and dark flat gold, a Toa of Stone, with black, keetorange, and maybe dark flat gold as well, if it looks good. Another possibility could be a toa of Light with a more deviating color scheme. I want to know what option we should go with, as I already have some prototype torso ideas and am eager to start building. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Okay. I'll gather my pieces for those options and see which one turns out the best. Then I'll probably get some pictures of the two choices and we'll go from there Alright so I got some pictures for the two options. I personally like both a lot, although both need a bunch of work. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] I guess I'll do the Toa of Stone then. I'll start by swapping out the right colored pieces and making some more limbs. If you have any ideaas for anything, I'd be glad to hear them. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] 02:19, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Our collab Toa is coming along nicely. Now he has legs and stuff. I rearranged some armor shells from the original, so I hope you weren't too set on using the FDG CCBS shells. The shoulder armor he has is the wrong color, I'm going to order the right colored ones off bricklink. I was also thinking he might look better with a Dekar Kiril, when I put it on him, but I didn't officially add it yet. Also, should we begin to discuss the fine details of how his name, how he died, what he was like, etc, on chat or whatever? --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] ' ' So I was going to wait until I had gotten the pieces for the mocs, but it looks like that will take longer than I wanted. So sorry for the long delay. As for the character itself, I have no issues with the name, and as a little favor to me, I'd like his death to be caused by his weapon unfortunately breaking in two while fighting a Rahi, because the weapon I gave him has some history to it. As for the mask, I was thinking a Mask of Conjuring or a Mask of Rebounding would fit him well. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Alright, I'm liking how this is going as well. The Mask of Conjuring will fit excellently, and the whole idea of a moral type of thing is cool as well. Making the page will include creating the general details of his life as a Matoran or what he did as a Toa, right? --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] After a week of being confined at my relatives house, I finally am able to use the pieces from my bricklink order! Here is Nolbrunn: Has the page been drafted yet? --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Sounds good. I know the frustrations of things getting in the way of what you want to do. I can't wait to see the page. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] I've taken a better image of Nolbrunn, for future use, should you need it. It's nice to see how he has progressed so far, isn't it? --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Re:So Secret I should be available anytime in the next few days. Is there a specific time that would work? --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Hey I am available to get on chat if you are --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] I'll be on this wiki's chat. I'll also probably be on for a while. Hey, that's cool! I like it! Sorry I couldn't respond sooner, I've been away. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer''']]